A related bus bar device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-238955 filed by the applicant of the present invention is described below as a reference example. A bus bar device 901 shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 includes a bus bar 902 as an electric conductor to which a current is supplied, an insulative housing 903 which covers the bus bar 902, a circuit board 905 attached to the housing 903, a Hall IC 904 (an electronic parts) mounted on the circuit board 905 to detect a magnetic flux density of a magnetic field generated when the current is supplied to the bus bar 902 and an external output terminal 907 attached to the circuit board 905 to output outside an electric signal of the Hall IC 904.
The bus bar 902 is formed substantially in the shape of L by a first flat plate part 909 and a second flat plate part 910 connected to the first plate part 909 as shown in FIG. 10.
The bus bar 902 includes a battery attaching part 913 connected to a battery post (not shown in the drawing) of a battery (not shown in the drawing), a sensor mounting part 914 adjacent to the battery attaching part 913 in the direction separating from the battery, a terminal freely insert hole 915 for freely inserting the external output terminal 907 and an electric wire connecting part 921 to which a terminal fitting of an electric wire connected to a load is connected.
The first flat plate part 909 includes the battery attaching part 913, the sensor mounting part 914 and the terminal freely insert hole 915. On the sensor mounting part 914, the Hall IC 904 connected to the circuit board 905 is mounted.
The second flat plate part 910 is extended orthogonally to an end of the first flat plate part 909 separating from the battery attaching part 913. The second flat plate part 910 is provided with the electric wire connecting part 921 to which the terminal fitting of the electric wire connected to the load is connected in an end part separating from the above-described end part.